This is Our Fate
by Crimz0nCha0z
Summary: Growing up in camp can be a little tough. but we all make it sooner or later. dont we? follow my 6 in her journey of survival on ONYX and REACH. 4x6 in later chapters.


Crimz0nCha0z reporting for duty! Recently i had started writing a story in my spare time. About my Spartan from Halo Reach. And how she grew up. Noble Team along with Halo:3 ODST will be falling into the story after the events of camp. I do believe that around chapter 5or 6 the events of reach will start to take place. I already have chapter 1 and 2 written on paper and 3 is in the process of finishing. All i need to do is type them. ',:D so hopefully you guys like this.

HALO and any characters aside from Dante and Riley in this chapter and property of BUNGIE.

This is our fate, Prologue

A small, almost lifeless girl sat up in the destroyed streets. She clutched her head in an endless agony as her head throbbed from her wounds. She had short pink hair and icy blue piercing eyes. Her pale skin was covered in soot, bruises and small gashes that oozed crimson liquid.

The streets around her were vaporized. Every building was burned or toppled to the ground, Human and Alien corpses littered the destroyed and cracked ground. The girl stood and stumbled, crying out loud and clutching her right leg. She limped over to a raised piece of cement and sat down. She panted and wiped her face off, flicking off blood, dirt and sweat from her hands.

The wound on her leg was deep. The wound ran from the outside of her right ankle to just under the knee. It was burnt. Then she remembered what had happened not too long ago. And why she was alone.

_Screams filled the air beside the deafening sound of gun and cannon fire. The air exploded with a shot from a cannon just behind the girl. She clutched her brother's hand and she looked down at her. His aqua green eyes where bloodshot from fear and exhaustion, his short pink hair was matted and tangled slightly with blood and dirt._

_The two siblings began running down an abandoned alley way. There was a ship waiting at the other end of the city. _

"_just hold on a little longer, Dante... we're almost th-" the boy stopped and shoved his sister out of the way just as a sizzling blind flash erupted where she had been seconds before. _

_An 8 foot tall alien, clad in purple-ish blue armor snarled out a laugh, its mandibles parted in a blood squelching smile._

"_RUN!" Dante screamed at her brother, scrambling to get away from their giant attacker._

_The seconds seemed like an eternity as Dante looked behind her, her brother pulled out a pocket knife from his worn leather boots, the metallic blade gleamed in the dyeing sunlight. _

"_RILEY NO!" Dante's scream echoed off the broken buildings and empty alley. _

_Riley had jumped at the Elite and latched onto its back and managed to climb up to its neck. He looked at her sadly and it almost seemed as if he knew he wasn't going to make it out of this. He mouthed the words "I love you, Sis." Before he slammed the pocket knife in between parts in the elite's armor. He buried the knife into its neck until he couldn't force it in anymore, then as hard as he could he yanked it towards him, slicing the Elite's airway. _

_The Elite was enraged. All the while thrashing its head and trying to get him off. The Elite sucked at the air, desperately trying to breathe. It managed to grab Riley's ankle and savagely threw him to the ground. _

_As Riley impacted with the ground there was a horrible blood curdling cracking noise. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp. The Elite leaned over him and smiled again, blue blood poured from its neck and onto the Riley and the ground. _

_The elite, wanting to make sure Riley was dead, picked him up and violently shook him, making sure to squeeze him at the same time. Once it was satisfied that Riley was dead it turned to Dante and tossed Riley's lifeless body towards her with a grin._

_She stood there. Frozen in fear. Staring as her brother's body fell before her. Tears began to stream down her face and she turned to run away, screaming in terror. How had it come to this? _

_The Elite approached its movements jerky and slow. It was dying from suffocation. But it still scared her. It stumbled once before falling towards her, slashing its energy sword towards her in one last defiant act. Dante tripped and managed to roll slightly in the gravel. Her eyes bulged in surprise as she felt the sword sink into her right leg. It melted through her skin like a white hot knife through butter. She collapsed and managed to look behind her. The elite gave one final attempt to suck air into its greedy lungs before it went limp. _

_And then everything went black._

_Riley sat up as best he could and watched in horror as the Elite swung its energy sword towards his sister. It just barely grazed the back of her leg before the elite feebly fell over and gasped one last time before it died. Riley sighed in relief and coughed up blood. He collapsed backwards and his eyes slowly drifted shut. As he drew his dying breath he smiled. _

'_At... Least she's... safe... now...' Riley thought as his body began to shut down. He went limp; his lifeless body finally looked at peace now. He smiled even wider when his heart beat its last beat. He faded into Limbo, he was gone._

Dante's stomach twisted into a knot as she remembered the events before she had passed out. She looked around and her eyes came to rest on the dead Elite. It looked so pathetic and weak now. Her eyes then followed to the Elites feet. And just beyond that was a tuft of pink hair. She quickly ran over to see. Her eyes filled with tears again and she freely shed them. She collapsed to her knees beside her brother and clutched him.

"PLEASE RILEY! WAKE UP!" her please and cries did no good for him. She shook and did everything to try and wake him up. But when she finally calmed down enough to realize he was truly gone she noticed he was cold. And he was smiling. She sobbed loudly and smashed her tiny fist into the ground beside him.

Dante looked up into the ash filled sky and screamed. She let the world know of her sorrows and her pain. "MARK MY WORDS! I WILL AVENGE YOU RILEY SERIPHIM!"

Her mournful cries echoed off the dead city's walls and crumbling buildings. When she finished her screaming she curled into a ball beside her brother and cried some more, holding her knees to her chest as tightly as she could. Allowing for the first time since this hellish nightmare started to just lay and think... and cry. She'd lost everyone. She was alone, cold and broken. And most of all; she was Afraid.

Well for a prologue 1076 words isn't that bad i guess... *sigh* wish it was aliiiittle longer tho. Ohwell. Please tell me what you thought of it! And yes this is eventually going to be a RookieX6 fic. Just gotta get around to thos chapters.


End file.
